


Упавший сенбон

by Irgana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: На заявку Ka-mai, челлендж 2008.





	

Сенбон уже наполовину ослаб, а забава еще только разжигала тела двух ниндзя. Генма завершил крепким поцелуем и откинулся на подушку рядом. Ирука не спешил открывать глаза, стараясь еще хоть немного продлить сладкое насыщение во всем теле. Потому учитель и не заметил, как сенбон в потолке слегка дернулся. Генма широко раскрыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на стальную иглу, едва видневшуюся в полумраке комнаты с задернутыми шторами. По ночам трахалась вся Коноха, но внешне приличия соблюдались на должном уровне: на улицах никто не целовался, даже гетные пары не лапали друг друга за задницы, а перед входом в чужую квартиру было принято проявить чакру.  
Генма несколько секунд смотрел на потолок, где слегка подрагивал сенбон. Затем почти единым движением ниндзя схватил учителя на руки и выпрыгнул из постели.  
\- Ген...! - взвизгнул было Ирука, но не успел добавить ничего более неприличного: сенбон воткнулся в одеяло в изножье кровати, посыпались щепки, что-то черное стало заливать белье, и наконец в дырку провалился прямоугольный деревянный брус, ровно на длину выпавшего сенбона.  
Шиноби, задрав головы, смотрели на пролом.  
\- Это у них – что?.. - потрясенно прошептал Ирука.  
\- Пока не знаю: сосед въехал три дня назад, - ответил Генма, наблюдая за повреждением.  
Сквозь потолок просунулась рука, ощупавшая брус до его конца. Затем сверху спрыгнул незнакомый темноволосый шиноби, одетый не больше, чем Генма с Ирукой.  
Мельком глянув на грязную постель, новоприбывший вежливо улыбнулся напрягшейся парочке:  
\- Простите за беспокойство; мы с новым партнером еще не во всем сходимся.  
Ирука почти слышно моргнул; Генма, глотая мат, только кивнул, заметив татуировку АНБУ на плече парня. Тензо, вот как его зовут, вспомнил Ширануи. Видел его как-то на распределении и обратил внимание на красивые несоразмерно большие, будто расширенные глаза. Затем Генма увидел парня еще раз, в душе, и тогда уже запомнил – так, на всякий случай.  
Тензо тем временем встряхнул одеяло и заметил свежие темные пятна:  
\- Это чернила, моего партнера; если хотите, могу взамен принести вам чистое.  
\- Не стоит, оно и так только мешало... мне, - ухмыльнулся Генма, а Ирука возмущенно засопел.  
\- Поставь меня на пол, - как можно тише прошипел он, стараясь скрыть смущение.  
\- Хорошо, - с улыбкой ответил Тензо, бросив на Ируку такой взгляд, что тот только порадовался темноте – за то, что она гуще румянца. - Насчет бруса не тревожьтесь, - добавил АНБУ, - он надежно закреплен сверху.  
Затем Тензо внимательно посмотрел на Генму, который все еще прижимал Ируку к груди, и все с той же вежливой улыбкой произнес:  
\- Я бы с радостью продолжил наше такое многообещающее знакомство, но еще недостаточно знаю своего партнера, чтобы угадать, как он отнесется к идее совместного продолжения. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде. Приятной ночи.  
Тензо удалился так же, как и пришел: сквозь потолок.  
Ирука, опущенный на постель, выдохнул:  
\- Наглец! Генма, как ты мог его так просто отпустить!  
Генма, достававший чистую простынь – от утренней прохлады, - обернулся к любовнику:  
\- Я знаю, как его зовут и где его найти; если захочешь, можем продолжить вместе с ним хоть завтра же.  
... Иногда Ирука думал, что лучше бы он остался с Какаши: тот хотя бы был собственник и жил в частном секторе.


End file.
